Revelry
by spitfirelady
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur get shipwrecked and stuck on 'Pleasure Island' for a week, how long will they last before they give into pleasures of the flesh and their feelings for one another? Merlin/Arthur Slash


**Warnings: Mature readers only. Explicit sexual content**

**_(Set after Season 2)_**

**Revelry**

The storm on the horizon was moving fast. Arthur gazed at the dark clouds and couldn't shift the feeling of impending doom that was settling in the pit of his stomach.

His father had sent him across the seas to retrieve a magical amulet. Though the amulet's powers were unknown, Uther preferred that it belonged to Camelot. That way, nobody could figure out its capabilities and use it against the Kingdom. Uther had wanted to keep it quiet and had therefore sent Arthur alone. Of course, Arthur had taken Merlin. They'd had a smooth journey to their destination and were now on their way home.

Arthur turned from the stormy horizon, his gaze meeting Merlin's, who was standing next to him on the stern of the boat. The worry was evident in his servant's eyes. They'd managed to get a ride on a cargo vessel, consisting of a captain and crew of ten men. Arthur made his way to the captain's small cabin. The captain was inside with his first mate, looking over a map.

"Any land nearby?" Arthur asked, looking down at the map.

The captain pointed. "Only land nearby is Pleasure Island."

Arthur frowned at where the finger was resting. "You mean Robin Island, don't you?"

"That's its official name, yes. We could be there in a couple of hours."

"Sire, have you never heard it called Pleasure Island?" the first mate asked.

Arthur shook his head.

"It's a tiny island. However, there is a large residence there owned by a beautiful but eccentric woman who hosts orgiastic parties, famous for excessive drinking and promiscuity."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, a hint of a smirk on his face. "And that's the closest land?"

"Yes," the captain confirmed, smirking back in return.

"I suppose any port in a storm..." Arthur shrugged and the three men laughed together.

But an hour later when the storm had hit them sooner than anyone thought possible, it was no laughing matter. The sky above them was turbulent and dark, the winds were out of control and the boat rocked significantly back and forth on the choppy waves. Thunder roared, though the sound of the wind was deafening already, the men having to yell to hear each other.

Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain as the waves became larger, the wind got even stronger and the boat was torn in two, the single mast tumbling down to the deck, making things even worse.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, holding on to his friend for dear life.

He saw Merlin mouth his name but couldn't hear him above the roar of the ocean, when, suddenly, a powerful wave knocked them fast off their feet. Arthur fell hard on his back, his head slamming onto the deck. It hurt for a split second and then the world faded to black.

-ooOoo-

Merlin fought for consciousness after the wave had pounded against him. He managed to lift his head and look around, alarmed to see Arthur lying lifelessly beside him. "Arthur? Arthur?" he cried out, rushing to his knees and shaking the prince. He had a pulse, but was unconscious.

He glanced around what was left of the boat, taking in his surroundings, wishing he wasn't seeing what he was seeing. There were a few men lying either dead or unconscious, the other half of the boat had sunk already. Heavy waves still crashed over them all and Merlin tried to think what his magic could do. Though he was a powerful sorcerer, his powers were nothing next to the enormous power of Mother Nature.

Arthur groaned a little and Merlin turned to him hopefully, but before he had time to feel relief, the boat tilted and he was dropping into the icy water. Merlin swallowed a mouthful of water and coughed and spluttered as he resurfaced.

"Arthur!" Where was he? Part of the boat loomed over him and Merlin felt his magic flow through him as he threw it clear. He dived under the water, looking around in a mad panic when he noticed Arthur sinking further down. _No!_

He lifted Arthur up through the water with his magic, and breathed an internal sigh of relief when his hand made contact with the prince's tunic. Bursting back to the surface, he fought to keep Arthur's head above water, using every muscle in his body, the winds still so strong and wild.

With his magic he dragged a large floating piece of wood toward them and held on. It would make a good enough raft, he supposed, and they had to get out of this freezing water. The water was choppy but he had to try. He levitated Arthur onto the raft and climbed on himself, constantly letting his magic flow through him to stop the raft from tipping, whilst holding on tight to Arthur's slumped form.

He used his sorcery to push the raft in the direction they had been travelling, heading for Robin Island. Arthur stirred only slightly but it was enough to keep Merlin trying, using every bit of concentration and focus he had to get them out of this safely. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to save anybody else.

He whispered a spell to dry their clothing, though it seemed rather redundant when the waves continued to crash over them. He also used a spell to heal Arthur's wounded head.

After what felt like hours, but was probably more like half an hour, the storm mostly calmed down and Merlin was able to keep them permanently dry. He thought about the magical amulet they had gone to retrieve, now somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. It was probably safer there than in Camelot's vaults, anyway.

Another hour later, the storm well and truly over, Merlin spotted land just as Arthur opened his eyes and groaned. "Merlin," he croaked.

Merlin smiled. "Look... land." Thankfully, the tide was with them now and he stopped using his magic to direct the raft.

Arthur craned his neck to look and choked out a breath of relieved laughter. "Good God! How did we survive?"

"With great difficulty and much bravery and heroics on my part."

Arthur sat up and looked around, realisation dawning over his features. "The others?"

"No."

Arthur's expression grew serious and his hand covered Merlin's and squeezed. Merlin twisted his hand so their palms met and squeezed back. This had been too close. He was exhausted physically and mentally. Using magic for such a prolonged period of time had left him feeling weak. Now he just wanted to sleep.

-ooOoo-

Arthur's legs felt wobbly and unstable as he and Merlin stepped off the raft into the shallow waters of the island. He had the urge to run toward the sand but his head was swaying with the feeling of still being on the water. When they reached the sand the two men fell onto their backs, laughing with relief.

He still couldn't quite believe they had survived. He looked over at his friend who looked as if he could fall asleep. "Merlin?"

"So tired," Merlin mumbled, his breathing getting deeper as he appeared to drift off.

Arthur ran his hand affectionately over the dark haired man's cheek. "Hey, almost there. No sleeping yet."

"Not asleep," Merlin slurred and within seconds his heavy breaths told Arthur he was in dreamland. He chuckled softly, feeling such fondness for him.

Merlin had told him what he had gone through to save him, dragging him through the wild seas, pulling him onto the makeshift raft and holding on to both him and the raft with all his might. Poor Merlin must be exhausted. He hadn't rested at all, ensuring the raft didn't tip or they didn't start heading in the wrong direction. It really was a miracle they were alive.

He let Merlin doze a little whilst he stood and got his bearings. The island was beautiful, the dominating feature being a palatial building, large and splendid. He could see it was currently in use, lights shone from windows and he thought he could even make out people on some of the balconies. He wondered how much of what the ship's first mate had said was true and how much were rumours. Orgiastic gatherings and drunken revelry?

Twilight was fast approaching, the sky beginning to turn purple. He leaned back down over Merlin, patting his cheek lightly, finally having to shake the boy awake. "Come on, Merlin. Up we get."

When they reached the residence Arthur looked both himself and Merlin up and down, only now realising what a mess they were. Their clothes were dirty and torn. "Do I look as bad as you?"

"Worse," Merlin grinned.

It was easy just to walk in, and Arthur stopped the first person they ran into, telling them of the shipwreck and asking to meet with the owner. Soon, they were sat in two comfortable chairs waiting for the woman. The first mate had called her beautiful and eccentric. Arthur would soon find out.

An incredibly stunning looking woman rounded the corner. She had long, flowing, dark hair, crystal blue eyes and was about a decade older than Arthur. She wore a dress to match her eyes, form fitting and very low cut. Arthur was gentleman enough not to stare. Both him and Merlin stood to their feet in greeting.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your troubles and your loss." Her voice was smooth and confident, her expression friendly and self-assured.

"Thank you. I'm Arthur." He held his hand out and she took it in her right hand whilst rubbing his upper arm with her left. The action was warm, if not a little over-friendly.

"Merlin," his servant said, offering his own hand and getting the same affectionate greeting.

"I'm Isabel. I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances, though it's a pleasure to meet you both, nonetheless."

"We are headed home to Camelot. If we could trouble you for a bed for the night and tomorrow we could be on our way. Maybe we could get a ride with-"

"I'm afraid another boat will not arrive at my island for another eight days. You are welcome to stay until then. All the rooms are usually full when I am hosting my parties, such as I am now, however, I had a cancellation and do have a beautiful room free."

Eight days! It wasn't perfect but at least they were alive and being offered a nice place to sleep. Isabel would surely make certain that Merlin and himself had food, probably baths too. He could only feel grateful. "Thank you very much for your hospitality. You are very kind."

"So, you're hosting parties?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I am. Have you ever heard of my parties?" Isabel's smile became playful and Arthur noticed a glint in her eye. "They are quite legendary."

"No, I've never heard of them," Merlin responded.

Isabel looked to Arthur and he smiled, feeling a little transparent. "Only rumours," he told her.

"They're _all _true," she laughed and her laugh was a little wicked, the only indication that this elegant beauty before him had a devilish side. "Rest tonight, but please feel free to join the party throughout the next week. Once someone has shown you to your room you can use the baths on the ground floor and I will send you up some fresh clothes to wear and some food and drink."

"She is achingly beautiful," Merlin announced, once they were alone in their room.

"I agree entirely."

The room was quite spacious, leading out to a private balcony and had a large elaborate bed. The bed had an ornamented canopy and fine linen sheets. To the side of the room was a mattress on the floor, larger than the one on Merlin's bed in Camelot. "I guess I know which bed is mine," Merlin groaned falling upon the mattress. "Not that I'm complaining. This place is incredible."

"Mmm," Arthur responded. He walked around the room taking a closer look and noticed oils and lotions in small bottles on the bedside table. His eyes widened as he imagined their usages and he looked over to Merlin, feeling his face growing hot. Unsurprisingly, Merlin was asleep.

Arthur sighed with relief and grabbed at the bottles placing them out of sight, into the drawer. One week on Pleasure Island - he didn't know whether to feel excited or intimidated. Probably both.

-ooOoo-

Merlin slept heavily. Even when he awoke in the morning, he stayed awake only long enough to throw some fruit and water into his mouth and relieve himself, and then went back to sleep. He heard Arthur getting up occasionally but was too wracked with exhaustion to pull himself out of sleep and make conversation. Images of the dead men from the shipwreck and fears of losing Arthur haunted his dreams.

The mattress was actually very comfortable, more so than his bed back in Camelot. When he finally felt rested enough to join the world, the sun was already high in the sky.

He noticed Arthur, sat on the floor, a pack of cards spread out before him. He'd never seen him playing a game of cards before. "Good morning," he said startling the prince.

"Good _afternoon_."

"Sorry I slept so long."

"You obviously needed it."

"True." Merlin's tone became playful. "It _can_ be quite exhausting saving your chubby backside."

"The only reason I'm going to let you get away with that comment is because... well, because you saved my chubby backside."

Merlin laughed and Arthur joined him good naturedly. He noticed that Arthur was bathed and had fresh clothes on, black trousers and a simple dark green tunic. It turned out that whilst he'd been sleeping, food, water, wine and clothes had been delivered to their room. A black pair of trousers and a deep red tunic awaited him.

Merlin made his way down to the baths, delighting in the hot water soaking into his skin. Once he was done he enjoyed some bread and cheese and a cup of wine with Arthur in their room. They played cards for a while, talking as they played. Arthur told him that he had taken a look around the residence and thought it was spectacular; beautiful gardens, fountains, well designed architecture. It was getting late now, but he said they could go for a walk the next day.

"So, are we going to go to the party tonight?" Merlin asked excitedly as the sun descended from the sky. Balinor's death had hit him hard and he was looking forward to a night of fun and relaxation.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Isabel said we were welcome. What else are we going to do, sit here and play cards?"

Arthur smiled hesitantly.

"And as much as I enjoy your company, Your Highness," Merlin teased and Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'd love to meet and talk to other people besides _you_ over the next few days."

"You're right. Ok, let's go," the prince decided.

Merlin followed Arthur who had found out where to go that day. As soon as they entered the huge hall Merlin's breath was taken away. There were about eighty guests, some wearing elaborate costuming, some dressed normally and some wearing next to nothing. There was a very large stage where musicians played instruments, a place on the floor for people to dance, many taking the opportunity, and plenty of food and drink.

Men, wearing trousers only, and women, in short, revealing dresses walked the room with trays of drinks in their hands. Some people were kissing and fondling, some just chatting in groups. Others stood alone and watched the entertainment.

"Close your mouth, Merlin" Arthur instructed.

"Arthur, Merlin, I'm glad to see that the two of you look rested. How lovely to see you here tonight," Isabel welcomed. She was wearing a bright red dress; skin covered everywhere, bar her long legs. Merlin couldn't help but eye them up, trying to be discreet in the process.

"This looks amazing," Merlin said, motioning to the room.

"It's still early, still quite tame. It gets wilder as it gets later."

"This is tame?" Merlin asked raising his eyebrows.

"We're still a little tired from the shipwreck," Arthur told her. Merlin was worried that Arthur was being rude, but Isabel's smile showed she wasn't offended.

"Of course. I understand. Well, take a look around, join in, just watch, go back to your room, do whatever you feel comfortable with and let me know if I can help you with anything." She beckoned a server over and took a couple of goblets off her tray, giving her a warm smile. She handed the drinks to the two of them, they thanked her and she headed into the crowd.

"What kind of party _is_ this?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"It's a sex party."

"A what?"

"A sex party. You know, orgies, drinking, feasting, free love – revelry."

Merlin couldn't hide his grin and his eyes searched the room. Free food, free wine... free love!

-ooOoo-

Arthur was half in awe, half in shock as they walked around the room, taking in the drunken celebrations. There were rooms off of the main room, obviously designed for sex play, including different themes or fantasy settings. Some were in use, some were empty.

As they passed one room they saw a variety of different whips and flogging tools hanging on the wall over what Arthur could only imagine, was a spanking bench. "So strange," Merlin chuckled.

"I don't know, I often have the urge to flog you," Arthur joked.

"Ha ha."

They took a closer look at the stage and the musicians. A woman chanted wordless vocals. The slow, almost tribal drumming, mixed with the pipes, flutes and harmony of her voice, created an undeniably sexy rhythm. "She has the voice of a siren," Arthur said appreciatively.

They were approached by a man and woman who asked about their shipwreck and were interested in the story of their survival. Arthur listened to Merlin boast about how he'd saved their lives. "I don't know if my back is sore from holding on so tight to the raft or from lying in bed for so long this morning," Merlin explained.

The woman offered Merlin a shoulder rub and Arthur left them to it and continued to explore on his own. When he looked back over at Merlin the woman was rubbing his shoulders as he sat, the man, massaging his hands.

Arthur took in the atmosphere, mingling a little and having another goblet of wine. He couldn't deny that the vibe was friendly and free, the people respectful and affectionate with each other. Unbelievably, being surrounded by such an open expression of sexuality, felt almost natural here. However, as he watched people giving in to their needs of pleasure, he felt a dark desire within and a fear of what sexual fantasies lurked deep inside himself.

He found his way out to the balcony for some fresh air. There were others outside chatting together, two women were kissing, and a man and woman were grinding against each other slowly. Arthur leaned on the railing and focused on the moon and its reflection mirrored in the ocean. He thought about sex as much as the next man, but like any normal citizen, he was taught that the promiscuous behaviour going on around him was perverted and wrong, wicked even.

These people were unrestrained, unfettered and uncontrolled. Arthur had always enjoyed being in control and yet there was a certain attraction, a yearning inside of him when he gazed upon these delinquents. He shut his eyes and pushed the feeling way down inside of himself.

Soon, he felt a brush of someone's shoulder beside him and opened his eyes to see Merlin. "Don't tell me you're falling asleep out here?"

"How was your massage?"

"Very nice. Look, a boat." Merlin pointed to a boat anchored close to the island.

"I know, it's Isabel's. I saw it earlier today. Apparently, it's for her use only. Guests are required to use the passenger ships that only show up once a fortnight."

"She may lend it to you if you tell her you're a prince."

"I doubt it."

"Well, she likes sex. You could seduce her?"

"I don't think so, Merlin."

"Why not? You could, you know? You're charming when you want to be, and you're easy on the eye..." Merlin's gaze swept over his body and when his eyes met Arthur's there was something like desire behind them.

"You flirting with me?" he asked softly.

"Is that allowed?" Merlin asked. Arthur stared back with a hint of a smile on his face, unsure how to respond. Flirting seemed extremely tame compared to what these people were doing. He supposed he shouldn't feel surprised that Merlin was flirting tonight. He knew there had always been 'something' between the two of them. What that 'something' was he didn't really know, but in this atmosphere, a few wines under his belt, Merlin probably felt relaxed enough to consider it.

Before he could answer, they were interrupted by a male server asking them if they would like another drink. Once the server left, Arthur started talking about how lovely the wine was, avoiding the topic of flirting altogether.

They spent another hour, mingling and chatting with the other guests, their boat disaster a big point of interest for most. When Arthur began to see more and more people 'getting into it', he excused himself and Merlin and headed down the stairs and corridors towards their room.

Merlin was beyond relaxed, beyond tipsy, sitting comfortably on drunk. "It doesn't take many wines for you to get drunk."

"I know. I get drunk _really_ fast." Merlin said it as if it were some big revelation and Arthur chuckled at his merry friend.

Merlin stumbled and Arthur caught him before he could fall, holding him up against the wall of the corridor. "If you know you get drunk quickly, why didn't you slow down?"

"I wanted to relax. I _wanted_ to get a little drunk."

"That's fine, but just because we're not in Camelot, doesn't mean you're not my servant. You can't get so drunk that you can't help me prepare for bed... undress me-"

"Trust me," Merlin interrupted. "I could still undress you in seconds." Again with the lustful look.

"Are you flirting with me again?"

Merlin licked his lips. "Do you mind?"

Arthur stared back into his eyes and couldn't help but grin. "No, I don't mind," he answered reluctantly.

Merlin smiled even wider and Arthur broke eye contact, an uneasy chuckle escaping his lips as he dragged Merlin by his shirt, back to their room, keeping the boy walking straight as best he could.

Once in their room, Arthur pulled Merlin onto his mattress, crouching beside him. "Now, sleep it off," he ordered, though his voice was friendly.

Merlin grabbed a hold of his hand, playing with his fingers and running his own fingers over Arthur's silver ring. "I like your ring. The feel of your ring... and your skin."

Arthur resisted the urge to flirt back. This was very strange. "Go to sleep, Merlin," he smiled, pulling his hand free and standing up. He walked over to his bed and sat down to remove his boots, watching his manservant who lay with his eyes closed, boots and clothes still on, sprawled out on his mattress. There was something so attractive about him like this, but it was another feeling that Arthur pushed deep down inside of himself.

He turned down his covers and pulled his tunic off which elicited a fox whistle from Merlin. "Enough!" Arthur laughed, climbing under the sheets. He supposed it was all rather harmless. Just more friendly banter.

-ooOoo-

The two men spent the next day looking around the gardens of the property and taking a walk around the island. It really was beautiful. Merlin felt mildly embarrassed for flirting so obviously with the prince last night, but thankfully Arthur wasn't acting strange. In fact, it could just be Merlin's imagination, but Arthur appeared to be in a more playful than usual mood today, eyes looking him up and down a little more, friendly touches lingering just a little bit longer.

It was the atmosphere, the vibe of the island, Merlin was sure of it. He had admitted to himself a long time ago that he was attracted to Arthur but would never have thought of engaging in obvious flirtation until last night. He was enjoying the little extra he was getting back, but knew it would be wise to watch his wine intake tonight at the party. He didn't want to make some cringeful, embarrassing move on the other man.

Arthur was, once again, reluctant to join the party that night but took little convincing from Merlin. Just the mention of all that delicious food had Arthur salivating and moving quickly out the door of their room.

They were more relaxed than they had been the previous night, this time knowing what to expect. They enjoyed the food, a little wine, (a very little for Merlin) and watched the musicians and people dancing on the floor.

As the night wore on they split from each other and mingled with others. Merlin was overwhelmed, but delightedly so, as he watched things begin to spice up between the people around him. He went as far as a few amorous embraces with a couple of people but nothing more. He _was_ interested though. All this free love, all this affection. If Arthur wasn't here to see him, Merlin would surely join in.

There was sex of every nature, pairings of every variety, threesomes, foursomes, orgies, circle jerks, sodomy, single masturbators, anything and everything. The people were getting rapturous, wilder and louder.

An attractive male server came past with a tray of small pewter drinking vessels with a dragon design on it. One open wing of the dragon acted as the finger hold. Merlin was most impressed and he grabbed one. As the server departed with a provocative smile, Merlin held the liquid under his nose, wondering what was inside. It had a familiar aroma and just as he brought it to his lips he froze as recognition washed over him.

He had smelled this before amongst Gaius' medicines, a herb he used as a sedative and to ease pain and discomfort. Here it was now, mixed with an infusion of some type of liquor. A little bit taken like this would most probably induce a sense of euphoria, lower one's inhibitions and make one feel quite heavily intoxicated. He could see the benefits of its use at a party such as this.

Merlin remembered something else Gaius had said about it. It was like a truth drug. Taking it seemed to render one incapable of lying. Those that took it had revealed things to Gaius that, if not for physician/patient confidentiality, would have them in trouble, in jail or even executed. Merlin thought about his magic.

Putting the drink aside, he looked around the room for Arthur. Surely Arthur would not have drunk something that he didn't recognise, especially as it had come in a vessel with a dragon design on it. After a few minutes he found the prince in a group of people, laughing wildly. Merlin had a feeling he was too late.

"Arthur, did you-"

"Merlin," he interrupted, throwing his arm around his servant. "Are you having a good night, my friend?"

Merlin couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the obviously drugged man before him. Arthur's skin appeared flushed, his eyes were slightly out of focus and he leaned in close to Merlin, almost touching his forehead to his. "Yes, thanks." Merlin pulled him away from the others and asked the question he already knew the answer to. "Did you drink that liquor in the dragon cup?"

"Yes."

He attempted to explain what it was but Arthur shook his head nonchalantly. "You worry too much."

"Do you really think so?" Merlin questioned, knowing that Arthur would answer truthfully.

"Definitely."

"I'll have to work on that."

"Good idea. It's so hot... God, I'm hot," Arthur groaned and began to pull his tunic off.

Merlin grabbed his wrists to stop him. "Sire!"

"Let go of me, Merlin." Merlin took a quick glance around the room and saw that many were wearing very little. Arthur would not look out of place without his tunic. He hesitantly let go of his wrists and watched Arthur pull his tunic off and toss it aside. "Dance with me?" Arthur smiled, pulling him toward the dance floor.

"Arthur, no," Merlin laughed. Though it would be funny to watch the pompous prince show him his best dance moves, Merlin knew there would be no forgiveness in the morning.

"Isabel," Arthur said turning to the stunning woman as she walked past. "You'll dance with me, won't you?"

"Love to," she answered enthusiastically and Merlin watched on helplessly as they made their way to the crowded dance floor. Tonight, Isabel wore black tights, long black boots and long black gloves. The top half of her outfit was a tight black and red bodice, low cut and sexy.

The music's sensuous rhythm, accentuated with lush tribal drumming and a seductive flute along with the haunting sound of the singer's beautiful, wordless chant made it all so hypnotic and erotic. Merlin watched the pair on the dance floor move in close. Isabel threw her hands up into the air as Arthur ran his hands over her body. Merlin felt his cock stir immediately.

They swayed with the music, keeping their hips close and even if Merlin didn't already know, he would have guessed that, as a prince, Arthur had had some dance training. What he didn't expect, however, was the rhythm he possessed as he pushed his hips toward Isabel and let his head roll back lustfully. It was this rhythm that told Merlin that Arthur would be damn good in bed.

Isabel leaped onto his waist and the two of them grinded against each other. The action looked a lot like they were having sex and Merlin shifted uncomfortably on the spot. He tried to focus on Isabel, but he knew that it was mainly Arthur that was turning him on.

Still sitting comfortably on Arthur's hips, Isabel arched backwards as he ran his hand down over her body, the grinding becoming deeper and dirtier. Sliding off his hips, the two leaned in and kissed each other passionately, prompting Merlin to finally intervene.

"Can I interrupt?" he asked.

Isabel smiled up at him and her smile was infectious. He returned her smile as she leaned forward to kiss him. Just before their lips met, he felt Arthur's hand on his chin, directing his mouth away from her.

He raised his eyebrows to Arthur questioningly, though Arthur just mirrored his expression. Merlin decided to take the opportunity to end this. "Come with me," he said to him, voice quivering. He told himself it was nerves, but he knew it was more like desire. He tugged Arthur away and threw an apologetic look over his shoulder to Isabel. She nodded, unoffended.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked as Merlin walked them toward the door, picking up the intoxicated man's tunic on the way. He tried to ignore the suggestive undertone in Arthur's voice.

"Back to our room."

"Mmm..." Ok, that noise was undeniably suggestive. Merlin felt embarrassed, flattered and aroused all at once.

Arriving back in their room, he hung Arthur's tunic on the chair and felt the prince move up behind him and put his arms around him. "What are you doing?" Merlin asked trying to laugh it off.

"You've turned my whole world upside down," Arthur whispered close into Merlin's ear. He didn't know if turning Arthur's world upside down was a good thing or a bad thing. He did know that the herb in his liquor was making him tell the truth. He tried to move out of his grasp. If Arthur was reluctant about flirting, there was no way he'd be ok about _this,_ if he were in his right mind.

Arthur prevented him from moving and then firm lips touched Merlin's neck and Arthur's arousal pressed hard against his backside. "Stop it, you prat," he tried.

Arthur just pushed harder against him and kissed his neck more forcefully, one hand trying to sneak under Merlin's tunic. "I wanna rip your clothes off."

"Don't," Merlin protested half-heartedly, pushing the hand away. He could feel Arthur's hot breath on his neck and his own cock throbbed and ached. This couldn't happen. Arthur would literally kill him, even if the truth drug proved that, right now, he did want to rip Merlin's clothes off.

There was some pushing and pulling as Arthur tried to get his hands under Merlin's tunic and Merlin tried to stop him. In the end, Arthur was either stronger or more determined and his hands ran over the warlock's stomach and higher to his chest. "No," Merlin moaned but he didn't even convince himself.

"You know you want to." Arthur's voice was husky, his tone, demanding. "Do I turn you on?"

"No," he lied.

A hand ran down his body, and rubbed over his covered erection roughly. "What's this then?" Merlin let out an involuntary moan. "Explain that, _Merlin?"_

Arthur sounded so angry, yet so horny. He felt himself weakening and knew he had to stop this now or he would no longer be able to, because God he wanted this so much. "Get _off_ me," he almost shouted as he struggled to get out of Arthur's grip.

Arthur held tight and laughed a little at Merlin's futile attempts to get free. If anything it only made the other man more determined to have his way. "Arthur, please," he groaned but instead of a warning it came out more like wanting and desire. Arthur's lips pressed hard against his neck, sucking and biting and causing an extreme pain/pleasure feeling that Merlin delighted in. "Uh... yeah," the warlock couldn't help but whisper.

"You like it rough?"

"Yeah."

"Christ, you're sexy," Arthur breathed, biting along Merlin's neck.

He turned and crashed his lips into Arthur's, the two of them moaning and breathing desperately_. I'll just kiss him for a bit and then I'll stop,_ Merlin told himself. Their tongues twisted together and Merlin took advantage of his new position to run his hands over Arthur's naked chest and muscular back. _God, he feels good. I'll just touch him for a bit and then I'll stop._

Arthur wasted no time removing Merlin's shirt and wildly ran his hands all over his manservant_. I'll just let him touch me a little and then... I'll stop._

Arthur moved his mouth down and kissed and nibbled at Merlin's neck, his chest, his nipples. He walked him backwards toward the bed and the two made eye contact. Arthur's eyes were filled with lust... desire... heat, and Merlin was struck with the surprise of seeing this side of him, a side he never thought he would see. Now, suddenly, it was something he wanted so much from the Prince of Camelot.

Arthur pulled his own boots and trousers off. Merlin did the same and the two of them fell onto the bed, tonguing and touching_. I'll just roll around with him naked for a while and then... then... I'll stop._

Arthur moved off of Merlin and turned him on his side, so he was facing away from him. "I want to fuck you," he whispered into Merlin's ear, pushing his erect cock against his arse.

"Oh God!"

Arthur fumbled for something in the drawer next to the bed and Merlin craned his neck to see him pull out a bottle of oil. Where did that come from and how did he know it was there?

"Gonna fuck your sexy little arse."

"Arthur..."

And as Arthur began preparing them with the oil, Merlin knew on some level he was no longer going to stop, but when Arthur's cock began to push in, he completely lost his resolve. "Uhh..." Merlin's head fell forward as he half-chuckled, half-groaned with the beautiful pain, wanting this so much.

"Relax," Arthur murmured. "You're so tight, Merlin. So fucking tight... so fucking gorgeous."

"Keep going," he encouraged and soon Arthur was moving inside of him and he could feel every inch of his large cock, the pain outweighed by the incredible pleasure. He moaned loudly, settling into that sexy rhythm that Arthur had displayed on the dance floor.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yeah," he managed to gasp out between grunts.

Arthur held Merlin's hips extremely tight as he sped up and repeatedly slammed into him, moaning and swearing. He had very rarely heard a swear word escape the proper prince's lips before tonight, but now he was certainly making up for it. "Feels so fucking good... fucking hell, Merlin... so fucking hot... fuck... oh fuck..."

That was Arthur Pendragon in his arse, brushing over his prostate, groaning and coming to pieces. Merlin reached a point where the pleasure was so intense that he wrapped a hand around his own arousal, giving himself enough friction to orgasm. He came with a shout and heard Arthur laugh, sexy and deep in his throat, as he continued to thrust inside Merlin for another minute. He carried on enjoying the glorious pleasure on his prostate, and when Arthur came, Merlin thought it had to be the longest and most intense orgasm ever experienced.

He turned his head and the two shared a breathy kiss before Arthur pulled out of him and gave his arse a little slap. Arthur dragged him against his chest in a strong embrace and whispered, "You thrill me, Merlin. You've always thrilled me. You're so fucking beautiful."

Merlin's heart thundered hard, knowing Arthur meant his words. They lay together for a while, both covered in perspiration, until Merlin could tell by his breathing that the other man had fallen asleep. He let himself enjoy the embrace a little longer and then untangled himself from Arthur's arms. He got up and pulled the bed quilt over Arthur before redressing and making his way to his mattress. Christ, Arthur was going to be angry enough about this, without waking up next to his naked servant.

Merlin lay on his mattress and pulled his covers over him. That was the most incredible and intense shared experience of his life. But he shouldn't have allowed it. Not that he had much choice. Surely Arthur would be able to understand that, right?

For now Merlin let himself enjoy it. Consequences were for tomorrow.

-ooOoo-

The sky was racing, the stars moving so fast and he was flying... soaring... such euphoria... higher... higher...

Arthur awoke with a start. He was having a dream. He looked over to what woke him and saw Merlin putting a tray of food on the table. But wait a moment... they weren't in Camelot, they were on Pleasure Island and last night... Oh my God!

What the hell? He looked under the bed quilt and realised he was naked. Embarrassment flooded through him, turning very quickly to anger. Anger at last night, at himself... at Merlin.

He sat up in the bed and Merlin noticed he was awake. "Hungry?"

"Hungry? I'm furious. How did... How?"

"Like I tried to explain to you last night, there was a wild herb in your drink. It makes you feel euphoric, intoxicated, lose control, that kind of thing."

Arthur felt confused. "Is there an aphrodisiacal property to it?"

Merlin looked embarrassed. "I don't think so."

Arthur raised his voice. "For God's sake, Merlin, why didn't you stop me?"

"You were pretty forceful."

The drug had a different effect to being drunk in the way that Arthur remembered everything very vividly. "So I forced myself on you, did I?"

Merlin paused, staring back at him before answering. "No."

Arthur was mortified at the entire situation and he put his head down. There was silence in the room as he tried to understand why he had ravaged Merlin. Had this drug and the atmosphere of the sex party brought out feelings he kept hidden? Feelings for his friend and servant that he hated to admit to, but knew on some level was there. And the _type_ of sex, that was a whole other matter.

"And you say _I_ worry too much. Look, it's happened, we can't change that now," Merlin said walking toward him and sitting at the bottom of the bed. "You've been under a lot of stress, what with Morgana going missing and the dragon attacking Camelot." He raised his head and met Merlin's eye. "Throw in a shipwreck and drugs and it's no wonder you got a little crazy."

He was grateful for his words and began to feel calmer, when he noticed a reddish, purplish mark running along Merlin's neck. "What is _that?"_

Merlin frowned and jumped up to look in the mirror, chuckling when he saw the mark. "It's from your mouth when you were-"

"_Yes_, I know!" Arthur shouted, outraged and embarrassed all over again. "I do _not_ believe this!"

"Come on, who cares-"

"I do! I am a prince. This behaviour is beneath me!" He was really yelling now.

"Calm down, Sire."

"Don't you dare! Don't you _dare_ call me 'Sire' this morning. Not after I had my cock in your arse a few hours ago."

Merlin blushed and Arthur was glad he'd finally managed to render the man speechless. He threw the covers aside and climbed out of bed. Merlin's blush deepened and he rushed to avert his eyes.

"Don't be shy, Merlin. You certainly weren't last night," he growled as he stumbled into his trousers.

And now Merlin shouted back. "You were all over me. What was I supposed to do?"

"Um... resist?" Arthur grabbed his boots and sat on the bed to slip them on. All over him? Who did Merlin think he was, talking to the Prince of Camelot, his master, like that?

When Merlin spoke he was calm again. "I... I couldn't resist."

Arthur finished with his boots and stared back at Merlin, somewhat shocked by his confession but angry at him as well. Didn't Merlin know how awkward sleeping together would make things? Couldn't he resist for the sake of their friendship? Was he so weak?

"I think last night caught us both off guard," Merlin explained.

"I wasn't in my right mind. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing."

"I tried to stop you, Arthur. Do you know how many times I told you no, don't, stop?"

Arthur stood from the bed. "Obviously, not enough."

"You're making too big a deal of this."

"Well, _excuse_ me if I think the two of us fucking is a big deal. I can't just act like it means nothing, like you."

"What! That's not what I'm saying."

Arthur took a deep breath. This arguing was getting them nowhere. "You're not just my servant. You're my friend. I'd say you're my closest friend."

"I feel the same."

"Well, what if last night ruins our friendship?"

Merlin looked pained and he stepped closer. "Arthur..."

"I'm angry, Merlin. Angry, embarrassed, my head is screwed up. I need some time to think. I need to be alone." He tried to walk past.

"Arthur, please," Merlin mumbled, putting a hand on Arthur's chest and blocking his path. The two men stared at each other, Merlin's palm remaining flat against his bare chest, eyes darting down to his mouth, and for a second he thought Merlin was going to kiss him. He was shocked when he realised he wanted him too. This couldn't be.

He pushed Merlin aside, more roughly than he intended, and grabbed his tunic. "I'm going to take a bath, then I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

Merlin looked angry. "Fine."

"Fine!" Arthur threw at him petulantly, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

The bath calmed him down only slightly, so after grabbing some breakfast he went for a walk on the beach. He must have circled the island three times before he felt calm enough to sit down on the rocks. The waves lapping on the shore helped calm him further. Was Merlin right? Was this really such a big deal?

Maybe not. However he was disturbed by his own feelings on last night. Whenever he focused too much on their sex he felt his stomach flip and his cock throb in his trousers. God, what a sexy night. It was the most incredible orgasm he'd ever had and though he was sure the wild herb had something to do with it, he couldn't shake the thought of Merlin, panting, sweating, and taking his cock.

Arthur closed his eyes, but it was burnt in his mind, crystal clear. He felt embarrassment that Merlin had seen him so out of control, and yet there was a kind of satisfaction at how free he had felt.

As his mind continued to go over things he noticed Isabel walking up the beach toward him. She waved and he held up a hand. Shit, he had forgotten all about dancing with her and kissing her. Then he thought about Merlin watching him do those things and his trousers got a little tighter.

Isabel sat down, pushing her hair from her face. She looked very casual today. "You're an incredible dancer."

Arthur turned away. "Thanks."

"Are you upset?"

"I'm a little peeved, yes. I wish you had of explained to me what was in that dragon cup."

"I'm sorry. All is explained to my guests at the start of their fortnight. Because you joined us halfway through, I didn't think to explain it to you."

"Merlin said it's a wild herb that induces euphoria."

"He's right. It does do that. But it's not harmful if taken in small doses. In fact, it brings out the truth in you."

"What do you mean?"

"Some call it a truth drug. It makes you tell the truth, be honest with yourself and those around you, as well as lowering your inhibitions. Last night is the you that you would be if you hadn't grown up with such taboos, if you didn't have to put on airs and graces, didn't have to be the Prince of Camelot."

Arthur turned to her, surprised. "You know who I am? How? I never told you."

"I knew the Prince of Camelot was called Arthur, I knew you were on your way to Camelot, you were dressed in finery, wearing jewellery. You hold yourself like a prince and speak like a nobleman."

Arthur nodded, impressed with her perception.

"But your kiss... there was nothing noble about that."

Arthur laughed from embarrassment, but forced himself to meet Isabel squarely in the eye. "So, whatever I did last night was something I wanted to do?"

"You don't need me to answer that, you already know the answer."

He smiled. "Did that mixture have an aphrodisiac in it?"

"You don't need me to answer that either."

"Well, apparently I don't need one, anyway," he confessed and they shared a laugh.

"My island is all about pleasure, not pain- well only pain in the good sense."

"Hmm, right," Arthur chuckled.

"I want you to be happy here. Some people need the intoxicants to shift their consciousness, to allow themselves freedom. I hope it hasn't caused you too much trouble."

"Maybe I'm the one causing trouble. Trouble where it doesn't exist. I apologise for being so... emotional as you walked up."

"Emotions don't scare me, Arthur." She put her arm around him and the two of them watched the waves in peaceful silence for a while.

As Arthur made his way back he wondered if Merlin knew that it had been a 'truth drug'. His fantasies of the ever lovely Gwen often floated on the surface of his mind but his sexual fantasies about Merlin were hidden deeper, hidden and mostly repressed. Arthur remembered his mind last night, his thinking. Though it was a difficult thing to realise and admit, Arthur knew that he'd wanted Merlin. And he'd been persuasive. He couldn't really be mad at Merlin for giving in.

The truth was, Arthur had been scared of his own desires and had projected his fear and anger onto his best friend.

-ooOoo-

Merlin waited around for hours. How long did it take the stupid prat to clear his mind? He'd known that Arthur would be angry, but this seemed extreme. Arthur was worried about ruining their friendship, all because of one little drink? Why had he drunk the stupid thing anyway?

As he waited longer his anger increased. If anything, _he_ should be the one to be mad at Arthur. Arthur was the one who had come on to him. How come he was getting the blame? Somehow, Arthur in his great arrogance had twisted this onto Merlin and made him feel responsible. Well, he wasn't going to sit here and wait for him to see sense. He was on a beautiful island with beautiful personalities and he was going to take advantage of it.

He found some of the people he had been talking to last night. They were throwing horseshoes at a target and having a laugh. They welcomed Merlin to join them and he ended up having a great day.

It was almost dark when he arrived back in his room. Arthur was sat out on the balcony, feet up on the table, looking out over the ocean like he didn't have a bloody care in the world. Merlin swallowed down his frustration and walked out to greet him.

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked.

Merlin explained about the group of people he had spent his day with and about the horseshoes.

"Sounds riveting," Arthur scoffed.

"It was great fun, _actually_."

"I was wondering where you were. I'm ready to talk."

"Oh, really?" Merlin couldn't help sounding annoyed.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I wanted to talk to you earlier. You were gone for hours."

"I told you I was clearing my head. Besides, I don't have to answer to you."

"You're right. I'm just your servant. There to satisfy your needs when you get horny, then take the blame when you regret it."

Arthur dropped his legs from the table and stood up to face Merlin, a look of surprise on his face. "I came back to talk, not to have another argument."

Merlin put his hands on his hips. "So, talk then."

Arthur eyed him warily and took a couple of steps closer. "I wanted to say... you were right. It wasn't a big deal."

"It took you _all_ day and that's what you've come up with?" Arthur looked lost for words and Merlin sighed impatiently. "Well, if that's it, then, I'm going to go to the party and meet up with my new friends. Apparently, the guests put on sexy shows tonight and I thought it would be more interesting than sitting here feeling guilty for last night." He turned and walked toward the door.

"Merlin. Merlin!" Arthur caught up to him and spun him around, holding on to his shoulders. "I don't regret last night."

"Could have fooled me."

"It was... immensely enjoyable." Arthur smiled a little teasingly and Merlin felt arousal running throughout his body under Arthur's gaze. He tried to hold back his return smile but failed miserably_. I refuse to let him off the hook this easily,_ he thought.

He pulled out of his grasp and gave him a challenging look. "Tonight is only for _mature_ guests, so I guess I'll see you when I get back. Don't wait up."

Arthur huffed out a stunned laugh and with that Merlin turned and left.

He had some food, a couple of wines and conversation at the party but his mind kept going back to Arthur. Maybe he had pushed it too far. He'd let his emotions get the better of him. But then Arthur had been a real arsehole that morning and had left Merlin in limbo for hours, so he deserved a little suffering.

The shows started and the audience sat with cushions and blankets on the floor to watch. Isabel called names and people would go up to the stage to perform. She gave them a scenario, something like, 'helpless maiden and hero' or 'teacher and student' and the guests would act it out in a sexy way. Some people didn't want to go up and that was ok, some played with it a little, and some took it to the extreme, putting on grand shows. Merlin couldn't believe he was watching these people have sex before his very eyes. He drank another goblet of wine as he watched.

He'd been enjoying these shows for a short while when he heard Arthur's deep voice in his ear. "Friends again?"

Merlin shrugged without turning around, though a smile, unseen by the prince, played over his lips. He turned his head to the side slightly and saw from the corner of his eye that Arthur had settled in behind him.

A couple more acts had gone by when Merlin felt Arthur's fingers creep under his tunic and tease the skin of his lower back. His eyes fell shut for a few seconds and his cock reacted with interest, but still Merlin didn't turn around. What was Arthur doing? Was this a test? Should he try harder to resist this time?

Arthur soon started to move his fingers to Merlin's side and also dip them slightly down his trousers. He bit his lip as desire coursed through him and turned his head to gauge what on earth Arthur thought he was doing. The blond man stared at the stage and appeared to deliberately ignore Merlin's questioning glance. However, a ghost of a smile on his lips gave him away. His eyes were focused and clear which told Merlin he had his wits about him tonight.

Merlin turned back to the stage and let him continue. Next, the prince started to run his fingers higher up his back and it was too much. Merlin surrendered, turning again and leaning back to slide his tongue into Arthur's mouth and kiss him wantonly. Arthur kissed back with equal want. The two men got lost in the gorgeous, intense kiss for a little while.

Arthur's legs ended up stretched out straight at Merlin's sides and Merlin leaned back onto Arthur's chest. Having lost access to his back, Arthur now ran his hand over Merlin's belly and further up under his tunic to caress his chest. He could feel Arthur's hard on, pressed against him as their tongues continued to explore the other's mouth. Jesus Christ, he was nice to kiss!

He didn't have the willpower, or the restraint to resist him. He wasn't even going to try. When their actions started to become really heated, Arthur backed away from the kiss and carried on watching the show. The prince continued to run his hand lazily over the front of his body as Merlin lay back against him. The warlock felt ready to explode.

Just then he heard Isabel call their names. "Would you two like to give it a go?" The audience cheered. He turned to Arthur and the two men met eyes. Merlin gave him a subtle nod to let him know he was game.

"Sure, we'll give it a try," Arthur said. They disentangled from each other and walked onto the stage.

Isabel smiled devilishly. "The scenario will be... master and slave. Merlin as the master, Arthur as the slave."

Merlin chuckled at the coincidence and looked over at Arthur. He gave his servant a look as if to say 'be careful' but Merlin only grinned in return. Time to get some of his own back for last night. And yes, maybe he was still a little angry from their argument.

The first thing Merlin did was to kick at the back of Arthur's legs, causing them to buckle and Arthur to fall to his knees. The crowd applauded. He looked at the many props on stage and picked up a black, soft leather flogging whip that didn't look as if it would cause too much pain. Arthur was watching him as he walked back, an anxious look on his face. Merlin grabbed him by the hair and tugged, pulling Arthur onto all fours. Again, a cheer from the crowd.

Merlin was grateful he had consumed enough wine to see this through. It wasn't every day he had the Crown Prince on his knees, waiting to be whipped whilst a crowd cheered him on. The tails of the whip were simply strips of leather and wouldn't hurt much.

Merlin pulled up Arthur's tunic roughly, pausing for a moment to admire the smooth skin before he began to whip his bare back to the sound of thunderous applause. Arthur's head fell forward and his fists clenched on the ground.

Merlin gave him about twenty lashes and then ran his hand tenderly over the slightly reddened skin and up through his blond hair, stroking it gently. He then draped the tails of the whip down over Arthur's back, softly caressing him with it and adding some sensuality to his act before lashing him some more, a little harder this time.

He finished by slapping Arthur's backside with his palm, then he threw the whip aside and walked around to stand in front of the prince. He, once again, tugged him by his hair and pulled the other man to face him. Arthur's eyes looked dark and dangerous and they burned with lust and desire. Merlin might have worried, if it weren't for the trace of a smile on his lips.

The prince's servant felt extremely turned on, Arthur on his knees before him like this. He pulled his erect cock from his pants and tugged Arthur toward it. The kneeling man looked defiant, which only turned Merlin on more, and he brushed his erection against his cheek. The crowd were loving it.

Arthur turned toward his cock and licked the tip. Merlin worked on controlling his breath. He'd been close to coming when kissing down in the audience, and now he felt even more out of control. Arthur kissed along his shaft with an open mouth, and then dragged his tongue back down along the underside. Merlin groaned and gripped his hair tighter, heat spreading through him like wildfire.

He could still hear the crowd, but he lost some focus when Arthur took him in his mouth and began to move up and down his cock. God! He was going to come too soon. Couldn't make it last much longer for his audience with Arthur sucking and licking the way he was. Merlin began to tremble as he felt his orgasm build and he cried out as the moment of climax hit and came hard down Arthur's throat.

The crowd showed their appreciation and Merlin tucked himself away as Arthur stood to his feet and adjusted his clothes. The two made eye contact, sexual desire between them obvious, though vulnerability could be seen in Arthur's expression. Merlin wanted to kiss him, but he bowed to the crowd and left the stage, the prince close behind him. They sat down on the floor again as Isabel thanked them and called for another applause before calling out the next two guests to perform.

They sat next to each other, without touching, without talking for two more acts before Arthur excused himself. "You watch the entire show, I'll see you soon." And just like that, he was gone. Merlin watched him leave, his stomach churning with anxiety. God, he had gotten so carried away. Was Arthur angry at him again? He sighed and watched only one more show before he followed Arthur back to their room, horny all over again.

-ooOoo-

Arthur walked into his room, pulling his tunic off. He was burning up, crazy with desire for Merlin, and couldn't have felt more turned on, even if he _had_ taken an aphrodisiac. He poured himself a goblet of wine to try to relax and wandered out onto the balcony. The breeze against his unbearably hot skin was bliss.

He was shocked at what had just taken place; shocked for so many reasons. He couldn't believe he had done _that_ in front of so many people, let alone done it at all. Isabel knew he was Prince Arthur, what on earth was he doing? And he'd done the whole thing sober as a bloody judge!

And Merlin... What a sexy little tease. Oh fuck, he was exquisite. Arthur was shocked to see his servant so in charge, so dominating, so confident. But he was mostly shocked at how much he, himself, had enjoyed being dominated by him.

When Merlin had whipped him and then ran his hand so tenderly over his skin, Arthur had fought not to lose control and grab at his own arousal. And then Merlin had pressed his very large cock into his face and Arthur had... _Oh Christ!_

Even just kissing and touching Merlin on the blankets, beforehand, had been extremely hot and sexy. The friction of his cock rubbing against Merlin's back whilst they breathed heavily into each other's mouths had been divine torture. If he hadn't pulled back he certainly would have come then and there.

Amongst all the excitement running through him, Arthur also felt uneasiness. This was absolutely insane. He was a Prince, a future King. Merlin was his _servant_. The balance between them felt all out of whack. He downed the rest of his wine and poured himself another one, before walking back outside to lean on the wall of the balcony and gather his thoughts. His cock was still so hard and his balls ached. He needed a wank!

Just then he heard the door open and turned to see Merlin walk in the room with a cute, nervous, little smile on his face. He resisted the urge to smile back and turned back toward the ocean. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed over what had just taken place.

He heard Merlin's voice behind him on the balcony. "Please, for the love of God, don't tell me you're angry at me again."

Arthur huffed out a breath of laughter. He certainly was a brave servant. "No, you halfwit. I'm not angry."

When Merlin spoke again he was right behind him and his voice was quiet and a little rough. "You've got little welts on your back." Arthur could only chuckle lightly in response, still too embarrassed to turn around. Merlin's fingers began to trace over the sore spots on his back. Arthur breathed deeply and let his head fall forward. Soft fingers soon became soft lips as he felt Merlin open his mouth against the raised bits of skin and his tongue dance softly over the welts. Arthur closed his eyes.

Merlin took his sweet, sexy time with the stinging skin and then moved his mouth up to his neck, pace getting faster. Arthur placed his goblet on the wall and reached a hand around to run his fingers through Merlin's hair, whilst his neck was being kissed.

After a short while, Merlin firmly took a hold of the prince and turned him around. Arthur didn't want him to see the slight discomfort he still felt and moved in fast to kiss him. Merlin moaned longingly and pressed himself against him. Their arms rushed around each other's bodies, Arthur's hands immediately seeking Merlin's skin as he pushed his hands under his tunic and caressed the other man's slim waist.

His cock yearned for relief and he ground himself against Merlin. His manservant swiftly pulled his tunic off and moved back in to the kiss as he took Arthur's hand and guided it to his cock, rubbing it over the bulge in his trousers. Arthur pulled his hand away and took a step back. The nerve!

"What's wrong?" Merlin breathed.

"_You've_ already got off tonight, haven't you?" Arthur accused in a half annoyed, half teasing sort of way.

Merlin smiled, and God almighty he was beautiful. He took a step closer and asked, "What do you want?" His voice sounded so innocent, yet so sexy and Arthur weakened even further.

"Suck me off."

Merlin casually studied Arthur's face and then took his hands and led him toward the bed. "You're not going to sack me for doing this, are you?" he asked with a sly smile, tugging Arthur's trousers down past his knees and sitting him on the edge of the bed.

"I'll sack you if you bloody don't."

Merlin smiled and got down on his knees and maybe it was an attempt to restore some kind of normalcy or balance between them but Arthur couldn't help but comment at the situation. "Now you're on _your_ knees, Merlin. Back where you belong."

"Arrogant prat," Merlin smirked, as he circled Arthur's cock with his long fingers. He smiled smugly down at his friend, only to have the smug smile wiped off his face as Merlin boldly took his aching cock into his mouth.

Arthur lost it. "Oh God... oh... oh yeah..." Merlin showed no mercy as he sucked him off and what a sight to behold. Such a perfect mouth wrapped around his cock, a totally talented tongue licking at his balls, mischievous, blue eyes glancing up at him every now and then.

Pleasure spread throughout his body and Arthur came, involuntarily calling Merlin's name as he did. He smiled down at Merlin as he swallowed his come and then playfully licked Arthur's sensitive cock. When he pulled away Arthur let himself fall backwards on the bed, a warm satisfied feeling flowing through him. He tugged his trousers back up and closed his eyes as he regained his breath.

When he opened his eyes, Merlin was standing, looking down at him, rubbing himself over his trousers. "Your body is so sexy, Arthur." His voice was raw lust, and Arthur moved to sit up. "No, stay there," Merlin instructed.

Arthur grinned. "Yes, _sir_." He liked 'bossy' Merlin.

He lay back on his elbows and watched as Merlin pulled his trousers down and stroked and rubbed his own erection. Watching him wank himself was an amazing experience and Arthur committed the picture to memory. He watched as Merlin got closer and closer to orgasm, finally shooting his load all over Arthur's chest and stomach.

Arthur laughed and ran a hand over the sticky, white fluid covering him. Merlin laughed too, and pulled a towel out of the drawer, cleaning himself up and tucking himself away before sitting down next to Arthur to clean up there. Merlin was suddenly quite shy and Arthur watched him with interest.

They shifted positions on the bed, to lay the proper way, heads against the pillows, not speaking for quite a while. When Merlin sat up, Arthur grabbed his wrist and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Back to my mattress."

Arthur pulled him back down. "Stay here, idiot."

Merlin looked at him intently, and Arthur broke the stare by rolling his eyes, causing Merlin to chuckle. "Go to sleep, _Merlin_," he mumbled pulling the covers over them both.

Once they'd been lying there for a couple of minutes, he tangled his foot around Merlin's, wanting some contact, but not brave enough to do any more than that. He felt Merlin's acknowledgement as his foot stroked his slightly. Arthur was tired. He could think about how strange this all was in the morning.

-ooOoo-

When Merlin awoke, Arthur wasn't lying in the bed. He assumed he'd gone down to the baths. He got up and poured himself some water, staring back at the bed in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had slept in what was essentially Arthur's bed. He couldn't believe any of the things that were happening.

He knew this was a dangerous road to travel and probably didn't have a very good destination at the end, but right now he just didn't care. He had never felt anything like this in his entire life. Only four more nights here...

When Arthur walked in the two men gave each other a bashful smile. "Pretty wild night," Merlin said.

"You can say that again."

"Pretty wild night," Merlin repeated and Arthur groaned. Merlin excused himself to go take a bath.

When he got back, the two men ate some breakfast on the balcony together and chatted about the activities they were going to do that day. Merlin was going to play some chess with his new friends, Arthur was going to do something a little more athletic and play skittles with some of the guests he had befriended.

Merlin sighed lazily. "It's very leisurely here. It's great not having to do chores, like mucking out the stables and exercising your dogs. Kind of like being on a holiday."

"Yes, I admit, it's very nice not having to perform my duties for a few days too. Maybe we drowned a few days ago and this is like some kind of pleasure paradise."

"Nah. My idea of paradise doesn't include putting up with your pretentious, pompous, prattish ways."

"True. If I were in paradise I'd be free of your stupid, boring, irritating insults." They laughed. "Look, Merlin," Arthur started, getting more serious. "I don't think it needs to be said but I'm going to say it anyway. What happens on Pleasure Island stays on Pleasure Island. Nobody is to ever find out."

"Actually, I thought I might pull Uther aside when I get back. Tell him his son is a sexual deviant," Merlin responded with a sarcastic wink and nod, keeping the moment light.

Arthur gave him one of his brilliant smiles in return, the kind that lit up his entire face, especially his eyes.

The two men did their separate activities and wound up back together in their room at sundown. "So, my friends tell me there are more sexy shows on tonight," Merlin told Arthur, unable to meet his eye. If Merlin was honest, he was hoping the two of them would be called up tonight too. He had wanted to make a move on Arthur this morning and also right now, but couldn't bring himself to see it through. Tonight it would be easier.

"Mmm," Arthur hummed and Merlin couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Are you going to have another dance tonight?" Merlin asked teasingly.

"Shut up."

"What? Seriously, Arthur, I haven't told you yet, but I think you're an amazing dancer."

Arthur smiled sheepishly and unthinkingly rubbed at his middle back, where he was probably still stinging a little from last night.

Merlin had checked the drawers yesterday and had seen some lotion in there, as well as the oil. He got a thought. "Take your shirt off," he said keeping his voice casual.

"Why?" Arthur asked, pulling it off.

Merlin grabbed the lotion and held it up. "This should soothe your skin." Arthur looked shy again and Merlin guided him over to the bed where he sat down with Merlin behind him.

Arthur flinched when the lotion touched his skin. "Cold," he mumbled. The warlock chuckled and took care of the small welts he'd caused. He remembered kissing Arthur's smooth back last night and wanted so much to do it again, but the confidence wasn't there. There was no party atmosphere, just the two of them together in a room, sort of like Arthur's chambers in Camelot. His stomach twisted with dread at the thought of all of this ending.

"Thank you," Arthur said when he'd finished. He turned around to face Merlin and grabbed the lotion, pouring a little onto his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe I also did some damage to you," Arthur smirked and rubbed the lotion onto the mark on Merlin's neck. They chuckled together as Arthur finished. Then they stared at each other, both taking in the other's face; eyes, mouth, but not making any moves. He wondered if Arthur wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss Arthur. "Let's go party," the prince said.

-ooOoo-

Arthur wanted so much to move in and kiss Merlin but he didn't have the guts. All he could think to do was suggest they go to the party. At least there he'd have an excuse to do dirty things with Merlin's gorgeous lips and sexy body.

They ate and spoke to some of the guests. The two men got a lot of compliments for their show the previous night, and they were told that there were some serious sparks between them. He smiled over at Merlin who looked back at him with twinkling eyes.

As they sat beside each other to watch the show, with some wine, Arthur reached a hand over and played with Merlin's fingers. It wasn't much but he felt unbelievable arousal even from the simple touch.

A fair while in, when they were both getting a lot more relaxed, rubbing each other's thighs, Isabel called their names. "The scenario is prisoner and prison guard. Arthur as the guard, Merlin as the prisoner."

"Sounds great," Arthur told her, his confidence now where it needed to be.

Arthur pushed his 'prisoner' toward the chains and manacles that were attached to the ceiling. He moved Merlin's arms up one at a time and clasped the manacles around his wrists. There were restraints on the floor as well and he restrained his ankles. Merlin stood mostly side on, but a little front on to the audience, arms stretched up, so vulnerable and at Arthur's mercy. He raised his eyebrows playfully to Merlin who bit his lip uncertainly.

Arthur took a look at the props and chose a beautiful ornamental dagger. He turned to the audience and put on a bit of a show, throwing the dagger into a small spin and catching it and showing off his skills with the weapon as the guests oohed and aahed.

When he looked at Merlin the servant shook his head and rolled his eyes. Arthur chuckled and walked closer, letting his eyes roam over the outstretched man's form, so sexy and already aroused. He was sublime.

He moved behind Merlin, pressing his own arousal against him and bringing his arms around his shoulders. "Stay very still," he whispered as he ran the blade across Merlin's neck, confident in his own ability not to draw blood. The crowd gasped in amazement. He kissed Merlin's ear lightly before moving away and stood before him again.

Arthur now ran the dagger diagonally down Merlin's chest, flat side, then diagonally down the other way, holding Merlin's gaze. The drummer started beating out a rhythm which really added to the suspense. Arthur looked over to the musician and gave her a smile.

He held the dagger at Merlin as if he were going to stab him mid-chest and moved forward to carefully cut Merlin's tunic, straight down the middle. It was kind of a shame to ruin the deep red clothing that looked so good on Merlin, but he'd be sure to find him another one to wear, just as appealing, in the costume room.

Merlin squirmed a little as he cut, and Arthur gave him a warning look. He reached the bottom and pushed the now open tunic to the sides, revealing Merlin's creamy skin to the audience who whistled with appreciation. Merlin squinted at him and the royal gave him a smug smile. He carefully dragged the dagger all over his chest and then down to his covered erection. The crowd whooped.

Arthur threw the dagger aside, making it stick in the wooden stage floor, receiving applause for it. Then he turned back to Merlin and now ran his hands, slowly and teasingly, over his manservant's exposed upper body. Merlin shut his eyes briefly and shifted uncomfortably. The prince walked around him and caressed his pert, little bum, dipping his hand almost between his legs. He heard Merlin grunt and he smiled, feeling very pleased with himself, and made his way back to face his captive.

He touched him some more and leaned in to brush his tongue against Merlin's lips. Merlin rushed to chase his lips for a kiss but Arthur backed away. "Uh-uh," he said, wagging a finger at him. The audience laughed and Merlin smiled but he could see that he was starting to go crazy with wanting. He touched him again, brushing over his cock too briefly to give Merlin the friction he needed.

Again, he teased his lips with his tongue. "Arthur," Merlin panted and boy, he sounded desperate. Arthur was loving the tease. He leaned down and took a nipple in his teeth. Merlin let out a cry and threw his head back. He brought his hips against the other man but backed away as soon as he felt Merlin push himself into him. "Please, Arthur," he begged.

Arthur's cock throbbed at the sound of Merlin's need. He rubbed over his own crotch, taunting him with the fact that he could. Then he hooked his fingers in the side of Merlin's trousers and pulled them down, just enough to reveal his cock. Merlin was no longer smiling. His expression was dangerous and tormented.

Arthur walked over to the props and covered his hand in oil before he took Merlin's cock in his hand and began to stroke. Merlin squirmed and choked out little, sexy noises as he worked. He teased his cock, taking him to the edge and then pulled away, just as he appeared ready to come. Merlin threw his head back and roared at the ceiling. The audience were going just as wild when, suddenly, Merlin's hand broke from one of the manacles and he grabbed Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur, now," he pleaded.

He frowned at the force of strength it must have required to break free of his hold, but did as Merlin asked, and began to work his cock again. Merlin came almost immediately, the crowd cheering and clapping with relief. The prince and his servant grinned at each other as Arthur helped Merlin pull his trousers up before freeing him from his three remaining restraints.

They didn't wait around to watch any more acts that night and instead went back to their room and fucked for hours.

As they fell asleep, this time wrapped in each other's arms, Merlin joked, "The Prince of Camelot sure _came a lot_ tonight."

"Go to sleep."

"Do you get it? Camelot. Came-a-lot."

Arthur kissed him roughly. "Yes, I get it, idiot. Now, goodnight."

Merlin laughed. "Goodnight, prat."

-ooOoo-

It was quite a feeling to wake in Arthur Pendragon's strong arms. Merlin enjoyed it for a while before he woke him, going over all the wonderful experiences from last night. He probably shouldn't have used his magic to free himself from the chains but he had been driven to breaking point with Arthur's arousing torment.

When the blond prince awoke, he suggested to Merlin that they take a bath together, which is how he found himself sat opposite Arthur in the steamy bath, being stroked sensually with the washcloth all over his chest. He watched Arthur's face while he worked. Every time Arthur raised his eyes to meet his it was like lightning running through him.

Arthur put the cloth aside and smiled at him, eyes holding his intently. "What?" Merlin laughed.

"You've got this... I don't know...boldness."

"Boldness?"

"Ever since I met you it's like... you call me on things. You put me in my place."

"You like that?"

"Love it," Arthur mumbled leaning in for a brief kiss. "And your mouth..." He ran his thumb firmly over Merlin's lips. "Your mouth has got to be the most exquisite thing I've ever laid my eyes on." They moved in and kissed slowly, tongues lazy, hands running through each other's wet hair. The kissing lasted a very long time. In that moment, Merlin felt like he would rather drown on the way back to Camelot than to ever have to give this up.

They parted and Arthur gave him a beautifully, open, flirtatious smile. "It feels incredible when you look at me like that," Merlin told him.

"I'm really enjoying being with you, Merlin. I feel I can really be myself around you. The real me, not Prince Arthur."

Merlin smiled and wanted so much to feel the same thing, but with his magic between them, unfortunately, he could not. Arthur seemed to realise that he was hesitating. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He tried to cover with a smile but Arthur looked as if he could see right through him.

"You're not feeling the same?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm enjoying this very much. _Really_." Merlin's heart beat fast at how quickly this was becoming tense. "Arthur-"

"It's fine, Merlin," he interrupted, sounding like he was closing off. "I'm going to jump out- starting to prune." He smiled but it looked forced.

Arthur climbed out and wrapped his towel around his waist, walking off to get dressed. "Shit," Merlin whispered as he blinked away tears.

Arthur had chosen him another tunic from the costume room that morning, a dusky brown colour, quite open at the neck. Merlin looked at himself in the change room mirror and smiled a little at the way it revealed much of his collarbones and some chest hair, thinking of Arthur's playfulness when choosing it. He hoped they could recover from the awkwardness in the bath.

Arthur was also in a fresh tunic when Merlin walked back into their room, a dark blue that made his eyes look amazing.

"It's quite revealing," Merlin smiled motioning to his own tunic and the exposed skin at his chest.

"Mmm, that was the point. You look sexy." Arthur looked him up and down and gave a quick wink but Merlin could tell he had put up a wall. The openness was gone. Merlin wanted to scream. Part of him wished, right now, that he didn't have magic and he was just an ordinary man.

He walked toward Arthur and held the blue tunic near the collar. "I like yours too. Brings out your eyes." Merlin's voice was shaking. Arthur smiled a little but the tension was thick between them. Merlin leaned in to kiss him, trying to ease some of the uncomfortableness. Arthur's breathing was ragged and he only kissed Merlin a little, barely opening his mouth before pulling away.

"I promised a guy I'd thrash him at skittles today so I'll see you later, ok?"

Merlin nodded and watched him leave. Maybe Arthur was right. Maybe their friendship was in jeopardy after all.

-ooOoo-

Arthur didn't play skittles. He visited his spot on the rocks and threw pebbles into the water until his arm was sore. He just wanted to go back to normality, back to Camelot. This place was making him feel insane. For crying out loud, he was fucking Merlin, performing sexual acts for crowds, and opening his heart like an idiot. What the fuck had happened this morning in the bath, anyway?

Merlin had closed up as soon as Arthur had told him how open he could be with him. Obviously, Merlin was enjoying their sexual activities, but was that all it was to him? For a couple of minutes he thought about spiking his drink with the truth drug but then shook the stupid idea from his head. He would smell the herb again, anyway. He just wanted to know why he was backing away.

The way that Merlin looked at him, kissed him, touched him... Arthur knew it was real, knew Merlin was feeling something very genuine. But he was holding something back. Something he couldn't share with him. He felt hurt. Didn't he trust him by now?

He told himself to keep his guard up. They only had three more nights left on this insane asylum and soon they would be back to prince and manservant and, if they were very lucky, their friendship might survive too.

That night, he was friendly with Merlin but remained faintly aloof. Merlin made his attempts to get through with playful banter and flirtation but Arthur's guard never came down.

As the pleasure party raged on around them he felt a little sympathetic toward his ever-trying servant, but it seemed the only thing Merlin _wasn't_ trying was telling him why he had closed off. And Arthur didn't want to ask.

"Come and dance with me", Merlin smiled, taking him by the hands.

"Don't feel like it."

Merlin leaned his head to the side a little seductively. "Do you want me to beg you again, the way I did last night?"

Arthur couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips and he reluctantly allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor.

The tension was still heavy between them as they held onto each other and swayed to the slow, sexy beat. Merlin kissed his neck, tongue licking over his skin. Arthur shut his eyes and leaned his face into Merlin's neck, feeling his cock growing harder.

"Can you grind your hips against me, the way you did with Isabel the other night?" Merlin breathed into his ear. Arthur moved to meet his eye and then slowly ground into him, moving with the rhythm of the music. "Fuck," Merlin whispered as he moved forward and kissed him. He let Merlin's tongue in without hesitation and the two men spent quite a while just dancing, grinding, kissing and caressing as the night wore on.

Once back in their room, their sex was slow and intense, the tension between them adding an element of craving and neediness. Arthur had never experienced anything like it.

-ooOoo-

Merlin stood alone, trousers rolled up, feet in the surf, boots in his hand. Last night had been out of this world, but Arthur was still stand-offish with him this morning. He knew he owed Arthur some kind of explanation and he was starting to wonder if he should tell him about his magic. He wanted to share it with him so very much, but was it a good idea?

This island had a kind of unreality about it. Maybe Merlin was swept away with the dream. What if Arthur never wanted to see him again? But then he knew how Arthur looked at him, how he trusted him, felt the way Arthur kissed him and he found it hard to believe that the prince would turn his back on his closest friend.

"Hi."

Merlin turned to the side, surprised to see Isabel beside him, barefoot and short yellow dress on. "Oh, hi. I didn't even see you there."

"You look a million miles away, Merlin."

"Just thinking."

"About magic."

Merlin frowned. She couldn't possibly know what he was thinking about. "What?"

"I bet it's very tough to try to keep it from Prince Arthur."

"Wait... I don't have... How did you... Are you...?" Merlin was tongue tied.

She laughed and held his hand. "I'm a very perceptive woman, but don't worry, I'm good with secrets."

"Do you have magic?"

"How do you think those baths stay permanently heated?"

Merlin chuckled, feeling relieved. "I was curious about that. How did you know about me?"

"That stretch of water your ship went down in is notorious for shipwrecks. No one has ever survived. The tide was not coming this way until well into your journey on the raft, it would be next to impossible to get here so soon."

"So, you knew from the start?"

"Suspected, yes. But I knew for sure when you roared and broke free of your manacle."

Merlin let out an embarrassed laugh. "Do you think I should tell Arthur?"

"You don't need me to answer that question. You already know what you're going to do."

Merlin nodded and squeezed her hand. Yes, he would tell Arthur all about himself.

The Prince and his manservant were sat barefoot on the bed, and had just finished playing cards. Arthur's leg was stretched out and Merlin rubbed his hand up and down it, wondering how to start this monumental conversation. "So... we head back to Camelot the day after tomorrow."

"Seems like a lifetime ago we left to get that magical amulet."

At the mention of magic Merlin felt his breath taken away and his heart raced at the enormity of what he was about to do.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want an honest answer," Arthur said. Merlin could hear the drumming of his heart in his ears. Could it possibly be that Arthur had figured this out?

"I promise."

"Did you know that wild herb was also a truth drug?"

Merlin laughed with relief, although maybe it would have been easier that way. "Gaius did tell me something about that."

Arthur's eyes widened. "So, you knew how fucking crazy I was about you from then?"

Merlin's heart did a little flip at his words and he chuckled softly. "I'm crazy about you too."

"Yeah?"

He hesitated only slightly. "Arthur, I have to tell you something."

"Sounds serious," he said and Merlin could see the fear of rejection in Arthur's eyes.

"It is." He didn't want to drag the moment out too long so he just blurted it out. "I was born with magic."

Arthur frowned. He could see that it was the last thing Arthur expected him to say. "Born with... what do you mean?"

"I'm a sorcerer."

He watched the pieces start to come together for Arthur who then shut his eyes and put his head down. Merlin didn't say anything as he let him take it in. This must be so confusing for him. He kept his head down for at least a minute and when he looked back up his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"Why now?"

"Because, I want you to trust me." Merlin's voice broke as he spoke. "I want to feel like I can be myself around you, the way you said you could be around me."

The tears trickled out of Arthur's eyes and fell down his cheeks. Merlin shifted closer and attempted to wipe them away. "Don't," Arthur said pushing his hands away.

"Arthur." He tried with his hands again but Arthur grabbed at them. The two men fumbled and suddenly, they were kissing passionately and Merlin could feel Arthur's tears on his own face and Arthur was breathing so loud and desperately and oh my God, if Merlin knew this was how he was going to react when he told him of his magic, he would have told him almost immediately after they met.

Of course, he knew if not for the events of the last few days, Arthur would have had a totally different reaction. Merlin moaned into his mouth and revelled in the messy, fiery kiss.

Arthur pulled back and whispered, "Merlin... fuck me. I want you inside of me."

The surge of desire that raced through Merlin in that moment made him feel quite lightheaded. He moaned and pressed his forehead against Arthur's. He was totally consumed with burning heat.

They shed their clothes and Merlin prepared them with the oil. Arthur's eyes were so dark and gorgeous and Merlin struggled to keep his focus. He straddled the sitting prince and the two guided his cock inside slowly. Arthur panted and encouraged Merlin deeper until he was surrounded by his tight heat.

Merlin began thrusting and they moaned, leaning their faces together and kissing a little. He couldn't believe Arthur trusted him to do this. They had only had anal sex the night of the truth drug and Merlin had been on the receiving end.

He felt Arthur slide his fingers down his naked, sweaty back and grab his arse, pulling him against him as he met his thrusts. "Merlin... fuck, that's good... oh fuck...fuck..."

As he started to get close himself he pumped Arthur's cock and the two men orgasmed almost simultaneously, calling out and breathing hard. He couldn't help the thrill that ran through him, knowing he'd come inside of Arthur. They kissed long and deep before Merlin pulled out.

That night, they didn't go out to the party, didn't have any more sex, but lay in each other's arms as Merlin talked about his magic, starting with the shipwreck and working back to when they met. There were some more tears, some confusion, some kissing, and even some laughs and then there was some real sharing. It was great for Merlin to be able to talk about his father's death and be comforted by Arthur.

They were exhausted when they were finally finished, dawn not far off. "Couldn't you just have zapped us off the island back to Camelot," Arthur mumbled sounding very close to sleep.

"I'm a sorcerer, not a bloody genie," he responded, shoving his elbow into Arthur's chest.

Arthur chuckled and brushed a kiss against his head.

Merlin felt a huge weight off his shoulders as he drifted into one of the best sleeps he had ever had.

-ooOoo-

They woke up mid-afternoon and shared another bath together. They spent the rest of the day making love but decided to go to the party to celebrate their final night on Pleasure Island.

Arthur was amazed at how open Merlin was now that he had revealed his secret. It must have been a terrible burden. But if there was one thing he had learned on this island, (and there was certainly more than one thing) it was that it didn't have to be a big deal.

"Show me some magic," he asked before they left for the party.

The clothes they had been wearing when they got to the island had been laundered, but there were still rips in the material. Merlin picked up Arthur's tunic and held his hand over one of the rips. He muttered a word in another language, his eyes flashing gold briefly. Arthur felt a hint of uneasiness until a wide smile broke over Merlin's face and he removed his hand to reveal the mended cloth underneath.

"Very impressive."

Merlin gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks," he smiled, batting his eyelashes playfully.

Arthur pulled him back for another kiss, moving his lips down to the wide opening of Merlin's tunic. It turned out his magic was just another element of turn on, another powerful thing about this man. He remembered Merlin thrusting hard in his arse and he shivered with arousal.

They truly enjoyed the revelry that night, feasting, drinking, dancing and fucking. For the final night the music was loud and feverish, the intoxicants flowed and the guests explored their freedom and sexuality, one more night, without fear of judgement.

When Arthur and Merlin were well and truly drunk they came up with a plan, (that they knew would never transpire) where they could pretend they had died in the shipwreck, and instead, run away together and live for pleasure forever. Unfortunately, what with Arthur's future rulership, Merlin's magic, and their shared destiny to bring peace to Albion, duty was a real bitch.

"Are you going to miss all of this erotica?" Merlin slurred as they stumbled back to their room, shirtless. They had left their tunics somewhere in the hall.

"Going to miss this..." Arthur said and pulled Merlin against him for a kiss. How were they supposed to give this up? He wished more than anything that he lived in a world where he could have Merlin.

They passed out when their heads hit the pillow.

-ooOoo-

They made love in the bath the next morning and Merlin ached knowing it would be the last time. Afterwards they dressed in their own clothes, all mended now with his magic.

As they waited to board the boats, all of the guests said their farewells to Isabel. Merlin watched Arthur give her a warm hug and brief kiss on the lips. "Thank you for everything. If I can ever do anything to repay you, please let me know."

"My _pleasure_," she smiled and they all laughed.

Merlin gave her an affectionate hug and she whispered "Good on you," into his ear. His eyes filled with tears as he looked into her face.

"Same as Arthur said. If you ever need anything at all, you know where I am."

"Thank you, Merlin. It has been wonderful to know you both. Be safe."

-ooOoo-

They stood on the boat, ocean all around them, headed home.

"So, we give each other our word. Things go back to normal when we reach Camelot," Arthur said.

"Back to normal," Merlin echoed. The two men held eye contact and grinned. Who the hell were they kidding?

Uther was overjoyed his son had made it home after he was missing for so many days. Arthur gave the credit to Merlin, telling his father how he had fallen unconscious. Uther held a dinner in Merlin's honour to reward him. He loved being the centre of attention for once.

Gaius was excited and delighted that Merlin had been able to share his secret with the prince. He said he had never doubted for a second that the two of them would return home. Merlin chuckled, remembering their plan to fake their deaths and run away, that they had made when drunk.

As far as keeping their word to return to normal... they only lasted a day. The two men were discreet and actually found excitement in hiding their secret relationship, excitement that rivalled Pleasure Island.

And many nights they spent together, kissing, loving, drinking, and planning their escape from duty- to live a life of pleasure and revelry.

It didn't matter to them that it was only make believe.

**-The End -**


End file.
